1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery receptacle, more particularly to a battery receptacle that is short circuit proof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional battery receptacle 1 that includes an insulative casing 2, a positive electrode 25, a negative electrode 26, and an interface assembly 3.
The casing 2 includes top and bottom walls 21, 22 that define an accommodating space 20 therebetween for accommodating battery cells 100.
With further reference to FIG. 2, the positive electrode 25 has a first end portion 251 that extends into the accommodating space 20 in the casing 2 and that is in electrical contact with a positive terminal of one of the battery cells 100, and a second end portion 252 that is disposed externally of the accommodating space 20 and that abuts against the top wall 21 of the casing 2. The negative electrode 26 has a first end portion 261 that extends into the accommodating space 20 in the casing 2 and that is connected electrically to a negative terminal of one of the battery cells 100, and a second end portion 262 that is disposed externally of the accommodating space 20 and that abuts against the top wall 21 of the casing 2.
The top wall 21 of the casing 2 is formed with first and second grooves 210, 210′. The second end portion 252 of the positive electrode 25 is disposed in the second groove 210′ in the top wall 21 of the casing 2, whereas the second end portion 262 of the negative electrode 26 is disposed in the first groove 210 in the top wall 21 of the casing 2.
The interface assembly 3 includes an insulative body 30, and anode and cathode terminals 31, 32. The insulative body 30 has top and bottom surfaces, and a peripheral surface that interconnects the top and bottom surfaces of the insulative body 30. The anode terminal 31 is disposed at a center of the insulative body 30, and has a first end portion 311 that projects from the top surface of the insulative body 30, and a second end portion 312 that projects from the bottom surface of the insulative body 30. The cathode terminal 32 is provided on the peripheral surface of the insulative body 30.
When the interface assembly 3 is disposed on the top wall 21 of the casing 2, the second end portion 312 of the anode terminal 31 is in electrical contact with the second end portion 252 of the positive electrode 25, and the cathode terminal 32 is in electrical contact with the second end portion 262 of the negative electrode 26.
With further reference to FIG. 3, the battery receptacle 1 further includes five electrical contacts 24 for connecting the battery cells 100 in series. Three of the electrical contacts 24 are provided on the bottom wall 22 of the casing 2, whereas two of the electrical contacts 24 are provided on the top wall 21 of the casing 2. The battery receptacle 1 is provided with a plurality of grooves 240, two of which are formed in the top wall 21 of the casing 2 and three of which are formed in the bottom wall 22 of the casing 2. Each of the grooves 240 is defined by a groove-defining wall 241. Each of the electrical contacts 24 has a portion that is disposed in a respective one of the grooves 240 and that engages a respective one of the groove-defining walls 241.
The aforementioned conventional battery receptacle 1 is disadvantageous in that, when it is subjected to shock during use, the cathode terminal 32 may intermittently lose its electrical contact with the second end portion 262 of the negative electrode 26. Moreover, in severe instances, the shock may cause a short circuit between the cathode terminal 32 and the second end portion 252 of the positive electrode 25. Further, the insertion of the electrical contacts 24 in the grooves 240 during assembly requires much effort.